Welcome Home
by Sidni-BD
Summary: What happens when you add one drunk Italian and a tipsy German? Rated M for a reason GerIta, Smut, and Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read. :P


"West, Why do you have such weird porn?" Germany sighed and looked at his brother. "I told you to stay out of mein stuff.." The albino rolled his eyes. "I was bored and spain has an italien, and france has england, so I was like 'Let's go watch bruder porn!'" Germany sighed yet again.

"V-Veh?" Italy hestitantly knocked on the door when he heard the conversation going on between the two Germans. "I'll get it." Germany said to his brother. "Nein! I want to!" Prussia tackled germany after he got the door opened. "Veh, doitsu? Why is Prussia on top of you" Italy asked. "Because zhe awesome me is always on top. Kesesesese." Prussia got off his brother and put his arm around the itallian's shoulders. "Hey zhere Ita-chan." Italy beamed back at the Prussian. "Ciao Prussia! Uhm, Germany? Is it fanservice day?" Germany face palmed. Prussia winked at Italy. "Only if you vant it to be babeh. BUT I need zhe payment." "V-Veh? N-no! Please!" Germany threw the prussian against the wall, knocking him out cold. "Sorry Italy." Italy shook out of his disturbing images, "Veh, How are you?" "Busy." He replied bluntly. Italy grasped the German in a tight hug. "I miss you." Germany hugged him gently. "Ja.." Italy nuzzeled his head into Germany's stomach. I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again!" "Vhy is zhat?" Italy giggled as if it were obvious. "Because I was gone for so long!" Germany muttered under hid breath, "You vere gone for 2 weeks." Italy beamed again, not hearing what he just said.

"Vell vhat do you vant to do to make up for it?" Italy plopped down on the couch next to the unconcious Prussia, "I want to spend the whole day you!" He started swinging his feet in the air. "So what do you want to do?" "Drink beer." Germany replied. "I've never had beer before. Can I have some too?" Germany nodded. "Ja." _I so hope he gets drunk... drunk italians are cute." _He handed a cold bottle of Schwabner beer to Italy. "Grazie!" Italy took a small sip of the liquid and made a face. _Nasty.. _Italy thought. _But I want to drink more.. _He then procceded to gulp down his bottle of beer. "Can I have another?"

"You like it? That's... odd." Italy nodded. "It tastes nasty but for some reason, I want another!" Germany handed him another beer. "Grazie!" Italy took a big gulp and hiccup "Ve-hi-eh..." Germany took a sip of his own beer. "Don't get drunk on me." "Veh, But why?" Germany sighed. "Because getting drunk is something Germans do best, only after they drink twice their weight in beer. And..." _Drunk italian + tipsy german = #$%^&*$%$%. _" Vell, never mind." Italy nodded. "Ne... Germany?" "Ja?" Germany took another gulp of his own beer. "I like you." Germnay was confused by the itallian's statement. "I know. Zhat's vhy were friends." "Noo... hi- I love you.." italy gulped down the last of his beer and looked sadly into the empty bottle. "Do you have any more?" "Nein italien.. No more for you.." Germany finished his bottle and set it down. "Ne.. okay.. I love you Doitsu...-hi" "Ja.. Whatever, let's get you to bed.." German picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. "Nooo..." Italy climbed over one of Germany's shoulders and started rubbing his butt with both hands. "Veh.. I want to stay with youuu." "Stop groping my ass." Germany flings the itallian onto the bed. "STAY!" italy smirked and taunted him with his finger. "Come." Germany sighed. "NEIN... Itallien.. I need to get something." Italy huffed and crossed his arms. Germany soon reentred the room with duct tape. "Now italy, you have a choice. Shut up, or you'll be forced to shut up.

Italy cocked his head. "What do you want me to do?" "I vant you to stop talking. You're saying things you don't mean because you're drunk." Italy frowned. "No.. I mean it! And I'll prove it!" Germany sighed. "No, It's not that I don't believe you. It's that I'm not going to do anythng with you."

"B-But why..?" Germany rolled his eyes. "Because I have morals." "Well I don't!" Italy grabbed the back of his neck and brought him down so their lips met. Germany's eyes widened and he pushed feli back on the bed. "IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKED ME YOU WOULD RESPECT MY MORALS!" He slapped part of the duct tape over the itallian's mouth. _God I'm yelling at a drunk man. _Tears pricked at the corners of Italy's eyes. "Ah. I'm sorry Feli." Italy looked down at his hands. _I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have used beer as an excuse to tell him how I feel. _Italy looked back up at the german. "Feli.." Italy cocked his head. "If you really want to.. nod your head." Italy's eyes widened and nodded his head vigorously. After a moment of silence, Italy pointed to the duct tape. Germany climbed up and straddled his lover. he took off his shirt, then leaned down and nipped at the tape over feli's mouth. He peeled the tape off and kissed italy. Pain and pleasure mixed, Italy moaned into the kissed as he could still feel the sticky left overs from the duct tape. Germany licked italy's bottom lip wanting access. Barely smiling, he opened his lips for entrance. He sliped his tounge in to feli's mouth and exlpored every inch of it. Moaning, Italy lifted his tounge and battled with the other. Ludwig didn't want to mess around, he pulled out of the kiss for air then he kissed his lover's neck. "Ne.." Italy arched his back and rested it back down on the bed.

Germany hastily ripped off the itallian's pants aand went to get lubricant from his brother's room. Italy impatiently waited, squirming. Germany came back, with lube on his fingers, and probed a finger into italy's entrance. Italy winced at the new feeling. Germany curved his finger and wiggled it around. Italy moaned out at the new pleasure he was feeling.

Encouraged, Germany slid another finger in him, scissoring them together. "Ahn!" Germany smirked. "Is this what you wanted?" Italy nodded, eyes closed tightly as germany added a third finger and searched his sweet spot. In no time, he found it. "Ne! Germany!" Germany pulled his fingers out and poured some lube on his erect penis. Italy squirmed impatiently yet again. Germany then slowly slid into his Feli.

"Gyah!" Italy grasped onto the sheets and gently bit his lip. Germany started slowly sliding out and thrusting back in, hitting Italy's sweet spot each time. Italy squealed and draffed his nails on Germany's back. His toned abs grinded against feli's erection, every time that he thrusted. "G-Germany.. I'm going to.." "Cum? Then do it." He continued to thrust in to him, faster than berfore. Italy released his seed onto both his and Germany's chests. Germany smirked, thrusting in to feli, then reached his climax and released in side of feli. Italy pented, trying to catch his breath. he pulled out and cuddled up to ita, panting. Italy nuzzeled hi heaad into the crook of germany's neck. "Ti amo.. Luddi." Italy yawned and kissed germany yet again on the lips. Germany kissed Feli and nodded off to sleep with his love in his arms.

**Yup! My first Hetalia fic! And t's GerIta smut! (My favorite kind!) I know, I should be working on Broken Glass but I'm sorta stuck.. So.. DISTRACTION!**

**('O')# WAFFLE!**

**See you next story!**


End file.
